Meet your waifu
by Kyubi1
Summary: "¿Ni te amas ni te aman?", al escuchar esa frase algo en él despertó, esa voz misteriosa que clamaba ser Dios y que vino a curar algo que es invisible a los ojos, ¿podría estar diciendo la verdad o todo se trataba de un sueño?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, buenos días, tardes, noches, ¡o la hora que sea! Soy Kyubi1, autor de fanfics como Guía para enamorar a un espíritu, Joven y atrapado, Mi hermano es una estrella y otros más, pero menciono estos tres porque están indirectamente relacionados entre sí, así como este, sí, este fanfic dividido en tres partes está relacionado con esas tres historias.**

 **Antes que nada, este se puede considerar como un Side-story de Guía para enamorar a un espíritu, incluso si no lo has leído, no te preocupes, que creo yo la historia se entiende perfectamente al leerla y en caso de que no, puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras, además de dar tu opinión, o irte al leer el fic anteriormente mencionado.**

 **Sin más, espero les guste esta primera parte.**

* * *

 **Meet your waifu**

Era de noche, bastante tarde como para que un chico joven y enfermo como él estuviera afuera, sobre todo si estaba solo, aunque esto último no era del todo cierto, ya que él siempre estaba acompañado.

Y en entrenamiento.

«Mikael, controlar la energía espiritual a voluntad no es tan sencillo, ¿hay algo que deba saber para poder usarla con más facilidad?» Preguntó mentalmente, con cansancio en todo el cuerpo, sus ropas también estaban manchadas de tierra y estaba bastante sudado, entró por la ventana de su departamento con facilidad.

—Ugh… —Pero cayó al entrar por el cansancio, se había saltado la comida y la cena por estar entrenando—. Necesito… bañarme…

— **Solo puedo decirte que no te estás concentrando bien, Satou. Tienes demasiada negatividad que nubla tu mente de tu objetivo.**

Satou estaba en el suelo y respirando por la boca, no hacía nada más que entrenar desde que había revivido, su cuerpo solo podía descansar en la noche.

—No lo puedo evitar, quisiera ser como tú, Mikael… No sentir nada al respecto —dijo con voz rota y a punto de soltar lágrimas, pero se las limpió rápido y se levantó para meterse al baño.

El chico se quitó toda la ropa y abrió la regadera, para sentarse en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas mientras el agua lo mojaba.

— **Sentir. Eso es algo que no puedo entender, pero me gustaría, así podría entenderte más y ayudarte.**

—No… No quieres sentir esto, yo no quiero que sientas esto, es horrible… ¿Sentir? Lo único bueno de sentir es… —Pensó en sus padres y agachó la cabeza—. Es el amor. Pero si no hay nadie que te ame, solo hay dolor… Me gustaría no sentir nada en lo absoluto…

— **Entonces, no lo sientas.**

—Mikael.

Después de pronunciarlo, sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes, pero su mirada se volvió vacía.

Era el ángel quien tenía el control de su cuerpo, era él quien empezó a bañarse correctamente, lo había aprendido de Satou después de observarlo un par de veces. Mientras Satou descansaba en el subconsciente, alejado de todo sentimiento de dolor.

En su corazón, añoraba ser amado, aunque sea solo un día más, de haber sabido que si iba a ese concierto no volvería a ver a sus padres, aun tratándose de su idol favorita, él no hubiera asistido. Prefería morir con sus padres a seguir viviendo sin ellos.

Pero eso se cumpliría, un día volvería con ellos, no tenía otro objetivo más que lograr su venganza para así poder morir y estar en paz. Aquí en esta tierra no había nadie quien lo amara, entonces, ¿valía la pena seguir vivo después de vengarse?

Su estómago gruñó, pero no tenía que comer, ya se había pasado la hora de la cena, así que solo le quedaba tratar de dormir, por lo menos había descansado de estar vivo por unos minutos en los que Mikael se bañó en su lugar.

Satou apagó la luz y se quedó dormido. Pero tan pronto lo hizo, volvió a despertarse en su cuarto, abrió los ojos con mucha pesadez, la luz estaba encendida y era muy tenue, no como la recordaba.

—¿Ni te amas ni te aman? —preguntó una voz femenina a su lado.

—¿¡Qué?! —Satou se asustó y saltó de la cama, pero sus manos se electrificaron por voluntad—. ¿Cómo entró aquí? ¿Quién eres?

Ella seguía acostada en la cama, con unas ropas que parecían de una monja, pero se transparentaban, era algo provocativa la ropa, pero también extraña, Satou nunca había visto una ropa así. Además, tampoco podía sentir hostilidad, de hecho, ella estaba muy tranquila, viendo el techo, pero luego le miró con sus ojos azules, su cabello gris no le tapaba los ojos.

—Escuché tu lamento.

—Ah… —Al escuchar eso, su electricidad se fue y bajó los brazos—. ¿Q-Qué acaba de decir?

—Escuché tu lamento, y aunque no sé las causas, conozco la cura, Satou Matsuo.

—Mikael… Esas son… —dijo sorprendido, ella sonrió un poco y le dio golpecitos a su cama, invitándolo a que se acostara.

—Él no está aquí, bueno, al menos no como lo conoces, bueno… De ninguna de las formas, de hecho —dijo un poco confusa por sus palabras, él tampoco las entendió, pero se acostó a un lado—. Son cosas que no entenderías y no debo explicar.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Oh, tú sabes quién soy, porque yo sé quién eres, y eso debería ser pista suficiente. Tú siempre me pides ayuda, cuando más lo necesitas, sabes que estoy en todas partes.

Los ojos de Satou se abrieron de par en par, le quedó mirando completamente sorprendido, la pequeña mujer se mató de risa unos momentos, el chico estaba más sorprendido por su actitud.

—¿Ka-Kami-sama (Dios)? —preguntó con dificultad, luego fue tomado de la barbilla con gentileza.

—Sabía que eras inteligente y tus reacciones son bastante buenas. Pero puedes llamarme Nia, como muchos otros.

—¿Nia? Pero eres dios, ¿en verdad eres dios? No puedo creerlo.

—Está bien, muchos no me creen —dijo como si nada y miró a un lado—. Teku, algo de comida para este niño hambriento.

—¿Teku? —preguntó extrañado, pero de la nada apareció un plato con un filete que voló hacia las manos del chico, sentado en la cama—. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Gracias, no he comido nada…

—Sí, lo sé. Es gracias a Teku, pero no lo puedes ver, cosas de dioses.

—Oh, entonces… Gracias, Teku —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y después empezó a comer.

—Teku, algo de jugo, rápido.

—Por supuesto, Nia-sama.

Satou vio como dos botellas de jugo de naranja aparecieron, Nia bebió un poco y él le vio un poco raro.

—¿De verdad eres dios? Creí que no se te podía ver.

—No se me puede ver, niño. Estoy dejando que me veas, ¿acaso no parezco un dios? —preguntó un poco ofendida.

—No. —Ella frunció el ceño y él se asustó un poco—. Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

—Sí, ya sé que eres muy honesto, se te dieron muchas virtudes que no te sirven de mucho en el mundo que el ser humano ha moldeado, y con el tiempo verás que en las relaciones humanas tampoco serás apreciado lo suficiente, serás visto como un premio, no como una persona. —Satou parpadeó un par de veces, pero ella se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa a su rostro—. Lo siento, esa también es la verdad. Pero las virtudes que te tocaron son nobles y algún día, serás amado por eso y muy querido.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo con tristeza y hasta el hambre se le fue, dejó el plato en la cama—. Yo no he hecho nada malo, aún así lo perdí todo, por completo, Nia… Todo. Nadie va a amarme, me quedé solo, solo sigo vivo porque tengo esto… —La electricidad se manifestó en sus manos—. Para hacer pagar al responsable de esto…

—Sí, lo sé —dijo como si nada, él se volteó a ella con lágrimas en sus ojos—. No vine a decirte que no lo hagas, tampoco puedo arreglar lo que ya pasó, son cosas que tenían que pasar; a todos nos toca, niño.

—Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine porque algo está mal en ti, y esto debió ser un bonito sueño para ti, uno que quisieras hacer realidad, pero estaba aburrida y quería venir a saludar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? Los dioses también nos sentimos solos, y es mi tarea como vigilante, así que haremos algo diferente a lo establecido, espero que ella no se moleste, como siempre.

—¿Ella? —preguntó más confundido.

—Cosas de dioses, no le tomes importancia, ella no es importante.

—Ah… Si tu lo dices.

Nia sonrió con algo de maldad, pero le pidió al chico que se terminara su comida, que necesitaba energía para lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Satou no entendía nada, pero obedeció, de alguna forma, se sentía bien hablar con dios, le hacía sentir menos solo. Pero era triste que ni ella podía hacer algo con su situación y tampoco venía a arreglar sus problemas, sino algo que estaba mal consigo mismo.

¿Qué podría ser eso? Si la diosa no venía a arreglar sus problemas, ¿cómo podría curar su tristeza o su dolor? Porque esas cosas estaban mal en él y no había que tener mucha inteligencia para notarlo.

—¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, Satou asintió con la cabeza dos veces y sonrió un poco.

—Gracias, Nia.

—Entonces, ¿no eres amado ni lo serás?

—Mis padres ya no están, no queda nada de mi familia, no tengo ningún amigo ni amiga… —Agachó la cabeza—. Y tengo todo este poder que no entiendo… No quiero lastimar a nadie con esto, excepto al espíritu que mató a mis padres.

—Existe el amor de parejas y amigos; siempre puedes tener más o menos, pero siempre puedes tener, en cualquier momento. Encontrar uno duradero es difícil, pero podrás con eso, todos pueden, pero no lo saben o lo saben, pero son muy estúpidos. —Sonrió—. Tú eres muy amado, en muchos momentos y en muchas circunstancias, pero no lo ves. Tal vez si te lo muestro, ¿me creerás?

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó un poco ilusionado—. Es decir, ¿es en serio? Pero yo no conozco a nadie, estoy solo con mi ángel y nada más.

—Por ahora. Pero en otros tiempos y en otras circunstancias, no estás tan solo como piensas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó inseguro, no quería emocionarse tan fácil, pero la idea no sonaba mal.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi posición?

—No, claro que no, pero… es de mí de quién hablas, no recuerdo haber sido amado por alguien que no fuera mi familia, ni querido por nadie más.

—Ahh… Está bien, te lo pasaré porque no puedes evitar estar depresivo en estos momentos —dijo con pesadez, luego sonrió un poco—. Bueno, ya que estás tan inseguro de ser amado, jeje… Déjame enviarte unos momentos con la persona que te ama más en un mundo.

«¿Mamá?» Pensó con algo de esperanza, pero cuando Nia le tocó en la cabeza, él perdió el conocimiento y cayó a la cama.

* * *

Satou volvió a tener conocimiento después de unos momentos, pero estaba muy mareado y no se podía mover, él no sabía por qué, pero se quejó del dolor, tenía una marca roja en la frente, como si hubiera sido golpeado duramente, eso explicaría el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

—Ugh… ¿Nia? —preguntó muy atontado, trató de moverse a un lado, pero no podía—. ¿Qué pasa?

Satou intentó usar sus poderes, pero no sintió nada diferente, incluso llamó a Mikael internamente, pero tampoco funcionó. Fue ahí cuando vio su cuerpo, estaba atado con una soga roja que ni con toda su fuerza podía romperla, además de que se estaba marcando la piel al intentar algo en contra.

«¿Dónde estoy? Esta no es mi casa, ni mi cuarto». El cuarto estaba casi en oscuras por las cortinas, así como por la pintura, parecía el cuarto de una chica.

—Ah, ya despertaste —dijo una voz femenina y feliz al abrir la puerta, Satou paró de forcejearse al ver a esa chica, quien se acercó con los ojos brillantes hasta acariciar su rostro—. Mi lindo Satou-kun, ¡estás bien!

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, Satou solo parpadeó, no tenía idea de quien era esta chica, y aunque era muy cálida, no entendía nada de esto.

—¿Estoy bien? ¿Qué me pasó?

Ella dejó de abrazarlo y le besó en la frente, él jadeó de dolor, ella se asustó un poco y besó su mejilla en su lugar.

—Perdón, no sabía que te dolía tanto —dijo con tristeza y culpa, el corazón de Satou se aceleró bastante por eso, él no entendió por qué—. Creí que te habían golpeado muy fuerte, eres un lindo novio, protegiéndome todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no te gusta la violencia, Satou-kun.

—¿Novio? —preguntó confundido, eso puso algo nerviosa la chica de cabello negro suelto que le tapaba un ojo, pero aún así sonrió con algo de malicia, pero él no pudo notarlo.

—Ara, ara, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de tu propia novia, después de todo este tiempo? —preguntó al verlo directamente a los ojos, él no parecía asustado, pero sí muy confundido.

—¿Y por qué estoy atado?

—¡Ah, eso! —dijo al alejarse un poco de él—. Eso es porque no quería que huyeras…

—¿Qué? —preguntó un poco confundido.

—¡Es una broma! Jijiji… Sabía que te sentirías mareado después de ese golpe, no quería que te lastimaras, fue por seguridad.

—Ah, bueno, sí me sentí mareado… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No recuerdo nada de ti… No recuerdo nada… —dijo muy confundido, sabía que Nia le había hecho algo, pero ahorita sentía demasiada confusión y dolor de cabeza para pensar claramente.

Ella sonrió porque su plan había funcionado correctamente y se sonrojó bastante, así como en su ojo rojo apareció un símbolo de corazón y era brillante.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a recordar todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Me llamo Kurumi Tokisaki, y soy tu novia —dijo con una voz extraña mientras empezaba a desatarlo, él se sintió mejor al estar libre, pero luego ella se puso encima de él y lo tomó de las mejillas—. No tienes por qué irte, aún tenemos una cita y no te vas a ir, ¿verdad? No puedes dejar a tu novia sola, además he estado cuidándote todo este tiempo, estaba muy preocupada por ti, creí que… Te había pasado algo malo.

Ella lo juntó hacia sus pechos con algo de fuerza y su voz sonó herida, Satou se sonrojó un poco más y se quedó estático, no sabía qué hacer, pero estar cerca de ella, ser abrazado, se sentía tan… cálido.

«Nia…» El joven se sonrojó, no era su madre, era una chica muy linda que se preocupaba por él y que lo estaba abrazando como si fuera un peluche, también ella olía bien, su cuerpo era suave y cálido, se había olvidado de esta sensación, pero ahora se había olvidado del dolor por un momento. «Nia, ¿esta es la persona que me ama más en el mundo? Es muy cálida».

El chico intentó abrazarla, pero ella se alejó justo antes, se decepcionó por no corresponder tan rápido.

—Será mejor que vengas a la cocina, prepararé algo para hacerte de comer y también necesitarás algo de hielo para esa hinchazón —dijo con una linda voz y acarició su cabeza, él seguía sonrojado y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza—. Bien. Te quiero mucho, Satou-kun.

—Kurumi… —dijo más sonrojado, pero terminó sonriendo ampliamente, ella también fue feliz.

Lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo a la cocina, él no opuso resistencia, se había creído toda la historia fácilmente, era tan ingenuo y tan puro, Kurumi lo amaba por eso y no quería que nadie, pero nadie se aprovechara de él o peor, vieran sus buenos puntos y se lo quisieran quitar.

Nadie haría eso mientras estuviera ahí para evitarlo.

Pero ahora había logrado algo más, Satou ya era su novio y por nada del mundo lo iba a soltar. Se sentía muy mal consigo misma por haberlo golpeado, él no se merecía ese maltrato, sobre todo cuando era tan amable con ella, pero así lo era con otras chicas y no se veía capaz de enamorarlo por las buenas, así que, por su bien, recurrió a métodos extremos.

—Kurumi, gracias —dijo con una sonrisa después de terminar de comer, ella tenía la bolsa de hielos haciendo presión contra su frente—. Creo que ya estoy bien…

—Pero no te vas a ir, ¿verdad? —preguntó con tristeza y algo de desesperación—. Quiero estar más tiempo contigo.

Esto podría verse como algo exagerado para cualquiera, incluso Nia esperaba, mientras comía palomitas, que el chico se diera cuenta de todo. Pero Satou había estado solo y había perdido todo ser amado, Kurumi era muy linda y lo quería. No podía creer eso, porque no tenía a nadie más a quién amar.

—Kurumi… ¿Me amas? —preguntó con algo de timidez y viendo a otro lado, quería saber la verdad, ella se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? ¡Yo te amo mucho, Satou-kun! Por eso, no quiero que te vayas, ni que mires a nadie más que a mí… ¿Entiendes? —preguntó al tomarlo de las mejillas y verlo con una mirada extraña para él, pero él sonrió con felicidad—. Tú también me amas, ¿cierto? Porque yo no pienso en nadie más que en ti, incluso cuando me toco solo pienso en ti, Satou-kun… Solo en ti, no necesito a nadie más… Y no estarás con nadie más que conmigo, ¿verdad? Porque tú también me amas, tienes que hacerlo… ¿Me amas, Satou-kun?

Satou no entendió algunas cosas de lo que dijo, pero notó lo ansiosa que estaba por la respuesta, había dicho tantas cosas, por lo que responder "sí" sería quedarse cortos, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Excepto en algo.

El chico le quitó las manos en encima y abrazó con fuerza a Kurumi, sintió de nuevo esa calidez y su corazón latió fuerte. Era una sensación tan linda el ser amado, no tenía quejas, es más, estaba de acuerdo.

—Kurumi, yo… No me quiero ir de aquí —dijo con algo de tristeza, porque sabía que de donde él viene, Kurumi no existe o no la conoce—. No me quiero ir, Kurumi, yo también te quiero mucho y te amo, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo cuando me quieres así? Solo he estado unos minutos contigo, pero me siento muy feliz…

—Satou-kun…

—Me has hecho muy feliz, Kurumi.

Ella lo empujó hacia la silla y se sentó en sus piernas, también estaba respirando con algo de dificultad y su mirada era de pura ansia. Él vio eso algo raro, pero dejó de pensar cuando ella le besó en la boca con todo y lengua.

* * *

—Esto no es divertido —comentó Nia al verlos y después de tronar los dedos, volvieron al lugar de antes—. Le encantas a la loca, ¡jajaja!

—¿La loca? ¿Te refieres a Kurumi? No estaba loca y ella es muy linda —dijo un poco molesto—. Se preocupa mucho por mí, no digas esas cosas, Nia.

—¡Jajaja! Sé que no entiendes, pero te lo dije, las virtudes que se te dieron, tu inocencia y tu falta de conocimiento, hacen que "cualquiera" esté bien para ti, pero el amor no es así. Se lucha y se pierde, se muere y se vive otra vez, el amor es algo así. Alguien mejor que yo podría explicártelo, pero agradezco que no esté aquí.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Yo… Estoy bien con que alguien me quiera.

—¿Entonces te enamorarás de todas tus amigas también? Si llegas a tener, claro, porque ellas también te van a querer, Satou.

Satou negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en la cama. Nia le imitó un momento después.

—Ya te dije que eres muy amado, pero hasta para eso hay distintas formas. Hoy probaste el amor en exceso y te gustó mucho, pero es porque se te dio rápido, ¡pum! Pero no es así, niño.

—¿De distintas formas? —preguntó al verla al rostro.

—La forma en que Kurumi te amo, ¿fue igual que la de tu mamá? —Satou negó rápidamente, no había comparación entre ellas—. Ahí lo tienes, y si quieres, puedo mostrarte a alguien que te ama… Parecido.

—¿Hay alguien más además de Kurumi?

—Oh, muchas más. ¿Entonces? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Muéstrame —pidió con algo de esperanza.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí dejo esta primera parte, espero que les haya gustado y si es posible que puedan dejar una review, me gustaría mucho leer su opinión, incluso si hay cosas que no te gustaron de este capítulo, también sería bueno que lo contaras, me sirve para aprender más.**

 **Por otro lado, este fic solo tendrá tres partes, así que espero les guste, aunque se trata de un OC y de utilizar a Nia como si fuera dios, creo que es un tanto extraño, pero un día se me ocurrió esto al imaginar mi propio personaje teniendo otras vidas más felices de las que le di, y si él pudiera verlas, ¿qué pensaría?**

 **Y si uno mismo pudiera ver otros destinos mejores que los que tiene ahora en base a sus decisiones y contexto, ¿qué pensarían?**

 **En base a estas preguntas e ideas, nace este fic que espero les agrade.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, ahora vamos con la segunda parte de este fic, espero que les guste, aquí también habrá otro tema relacionado al principal y otro viaje a otra dimensión, con otro espíritu.**

 **Si es posible que me dejen un review, es gratis y me gustaría mucho leerlo.**

 **Sin más, ahí vamos.**

* * *

 **Meet your waifu 2**

Satou tuvo otros sueños esa noche que tuvo contacto con Nia, fueron más de cinco, por lo que, al despertar, no recordaba sino el último, y había sido una pesadilla.

La aparición de una diosa no afectó en lo más mínimo al muchacho, seguía muy presente de sus objetivos y de que debería entrenar duro para derrotar a ese espíritu, para así poder matarlo.

Entrenó días y noches, entrenó su mente y su cuerpo, aprendió a usar sus poderes y a obtener habilidades superiores a cualquier espíritu existente. Se volvió fuerte, frío y muy poderoso, justo como todos los dioses esperaban, pero muy dentro de sí, estaba latente la idea de que no era amado y no lo sería más, las personas que más lo amaron, ya no estaban, y eso era imperdonable.

Por eso luchó y luchó contra Tohka, Shidou, Kotori, Yoshino, Origami, Mana y parte de la AST, batalla tras batalla, espíritu tras espíritu, Satou peleó con casi todo su poder, dando todo de sí.

Pero el fin no justificó los medios, matando a Mana, quien era inocente, terminó regresándola la vida al costo de, posiblemente, la suya propia.

Los encuentros no terminaron ahí, después Mikael dejó descansar a Satou y se enfrentó a Kurumi Tokisaki, quien quería sus energías, resultando en un fracaso, Satou era superior, incluso si estaba tan cansado.

* * *

—Ah… Ugh… —dijo Satou de frente a la luz de su cuarto, acostado en cama, con sangre en la boca y heridas internas—. M-Mikael… Yo… Yo la maté… No quería hacerlo, no quería… Se puso en medio… Yo…

— **Recuerda el equilibrio, Satou. Tienes que calmarte, ella no está muerta.**

—Pero yo la maté… —susurró al ver como le temblaba la mano, así como todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, pero luchó para moverse a un lado, cayendo al suelo—. ¡Ah!

— **Tampoco puedes moverte tanto, tu cuerpo fue muy lastimado y ha sido llevado al límite, sabes que esos efectos no los puedo sentir claramente cuando tomo el control, pero ahora sientes todos los efectos de la pelea. No deberías moverte.**

—Sí, pero tengo hambre… sed… y necesito un baño… —dijo al arrastrarse por el suelo hacia el baño, aunque todo su cuerpo le dolía. «No hay nada peor que el día siguiente, después de una pelea como esta».

Satou logró abrir la puerta del baño, solo para que se regresara a él, después de entrar un poco. De todas formas, el jovencito llegó hasta la regadera y abrió la llave al estirarse lo más posible desde su posición. Se mojó toda la ropa, pero abrió la boca para tragarse el agua de la regadera.

—Ah… Ah…

— **Estás mojando tu ropa, creí que deberías cuidarla de esto.**

—De todas formas, está llena de sangre… —dijo con cansancio y volvió a beber del agua de la llave—. Gracias por salvarme, Mikael… Eres el único que queda… Perdón, no logré nada hoy… Ella vive… Tohka…

— **¿El único que queda?**

Satou siguió siendo mojado, con el cuerpo recostado en la esquina, todas sus ropas empapadas, su mirada era pesada y cansada, pero logró sonreír.

—Sí, el único que queda… de las personas cercanas a mí.

Satou logro recuperarse un poco y se quitó toda la ropa para bañarse apropiadamente, pero no lo logró tan bien. Necesitaba descansar, así que ni tuvo la fuerza para secar su cuerpo y se acostó así en su cama. No pasó mucho para que se quedara completamente dormido, mientras estaba desnudo, ni siquiera se tapó.

* * *

—Todo un exhibicionista, niño —dijo una voz divertida a su espalda, Satou abrió los ojos y de un salto se puso en guardia—. Oh, tienes algo en pleno crecimiento allá abajo.

—¿Nia? —preguntó confundido y bajó los brazos, ella soltó una risa algo pervertida—. Estoy cansado…

—Hmm, sí, eso parece. Pero solo han pasado unos minutos desde la última vez, ¿sabes? Me gusta tu actitud salvaje, pero deberías cubrirte un poco, por educación, jeje.

—Lo siento —dijo sin vergüenza y buscó algo que ponerse, ahora tenía puesto un short gris y una playera negra encima—. ¿Por qué regresó? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—El tiempo para un dios no importa, lo que para ti son meses, tal vez para mí es solo un respiro, Satou.

Nia hizo tronar sus dedos y una hamburguesa apareció, la empujó hacia él y Satou empezó a comerla.

—Gracias, Teku.

—Esta vez fui yo —dijo un poco molesta.

—Ah, no sabía, gracias, Nia. —Sonrió y siguió comiendo.

—Teku está arreglando un desorden que hice, nada importante, es solo mi trabajo de medio tiempo. —Ella se sentó a su lado—. ¿Sabes por qué recuerdas todo ahora?

—¿Lo olvidé? —preguntó sorprendido, con la boca manchada, ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Cosas de dioses, pero dime, después de "tanto tiempo" como dices, te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Ni te amas ni te aman?

Satou parpadeó un poco ante esa pregunta, pero luego agachó la cabeza, recordando el rostro de Tohka, la persona que mató a sus padres, y lo feroz que era para pelear, con esa misma ferocidad los había matado, los había alejado de él para siempre. Apretó los puños.

—Eso no me importa —contestó fríamente—. Solo sé que lo único que tengo son estos poderes y a Mikael, y a él también lo perderé, pero cuando llegue ese momento, seremos libres, Nia.

—Pero querías ver que eras amado, estabas feliz, ¿qué pasó? Incluso te enamoraste de la loca —dijo un poco divertida, Satou terminó con la hamburguesa.

—¿Kurumi? Sí, eso fue bonito, ella era linda y me amaba, pero no la conozco, así que no existe… aquí. —Agachó la cabeza, Nia sonrió maliciosamente.

—Entonces, si es alguien que conoces, ¿te sentirías más a gusto? —Satou le miró con un poco de curiosidad—. Eres muy amado, de muchas formas, y tengo que mostrarte eso, porque sé tan bien como tú, que lo que más buscas es ser amado otra vez.

Él se sorprendió y su corazón dio un vuelco, pero agachó la cabeza. Nia le tocó en la cabeza y soltó una risita macabra.

—No engañas a nadie, Satou. No se te enseñó a mentir. —El chico derramó lágrimas sin saber por qué, esa frase le había hecho recordar algo de su madre—. En verdad eres un tipo duro, golpeándote y siendo feroz, pero al final… Eres solo un niño en un mundo de adolescentes y adultos.

—Nia…

—Ah, la vida es dura, ¿no? Pero un día tú vivirás en ese mundo de adolescentes y adultos, y serás amado, Satou. —Tocó su frente con su dedo y él cayó en la cama, perdiendo la consciencia.

* * *

Después de unos segundos de oscuridad, Satou sintió mucho mejor su cuerpo, pero alguien le picó en la mejilla suavemente, era un dedo pequeño, pero lo estaba molestando.

—Oye, levántate, el desayuno está listo. Oye, oye —dijo una voz femenina mientras le picaba la mejilla repetidas veces, hasta el punto de ser más molesta que una mosca en su oído.

—Detente, por favor —contestó con pesadez, quería seguir descansando después de la pelea, aunque ciertamente ya no estaba tan cansado, pero ella siguió picándole repetidas veces, hasta que él le tomó la manita y abrió los ojos—. ¡Dije que te detengas! ¡Ah!

Ahí se encontró con una niña un poco sorprendida, sus cejas eran muy finas, su boca era pequeñita y estaba levemente abierta por la sorpresa, su piel era tan blanca como la suya, también tenía cabello negro largo, atado en una coleta algo alta, pero su cabello estaba levantado de los lados, sus ojos eran de color añil, algo brillantes. Y vestía ropas escolares de tipo marinera.

—Ah, el desayuno está listo —dijo con una voz algo seria para ser una niña pequeña, Satou le miró atónito.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó muy serio y con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque su cabello negro le cubría un poco la mirada.

Pero ella no respondió, solo le frunció el ceño, mientras unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero él frunció el ceño también.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó de nuevo, sin soltar su mano, pero ella se acercó a su mano para mordérsela y Satou le soltó—. ¡Ahhh!

—¡Tonto! ¿¡Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?! —gritó al salir de la habitación, dejándolo más confundido—. ¡Oka-san (Mamá), Oka-san! ¡Oto-san (Papá) se olvidó de mí, Oka-san!

«Oka-san». Parpadeó un par de veces, pero Nia solamente se reía sin que nadie la escuchara, entonces Satou fue al tocador para verse al espejo, estaba mucho más alto, más maduro y su cabello estaba más largo, fácilmente podría taparse un ojo sin problemas. «¿¡Oto-san?!»

El ahora hombre empezó a sudar, incluso si traía ropas casuales y cómodas, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el ser padre, pero eso quería decir que esa pequeña era su hija, se tocó el corazón y se quedó atónito.

Esa pequeña era su hija y le había preguntado quién era. De seguro ella se sentía mal, incluso le mordió la mano y le había dolido la mordida, pero se lo merecía.

«Tengo que disculparme con ella». El hombre ni se peinó, bajó las escaleras con cautela, era un extraño en su propia casa, pero se juntó a la pared por inercia al escuchar voces femeninas abajo, aunque una era de su pequeña.

—¡Oka-san, Oto-san me preguntó quién era! ¡Se olvidó de mí, ya no me quiere! —dijo con la carita preocupada y muy triste, pero su madre solo soltó una pequeña risa y se arrodilló a su altura.

—Moo, estás exagerando, Oto-san te ama, incluso más que a mí —dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza—. De seguro que se confundió o hizo una terrible broma.

—¡Oto-san no bromea! ¡Estaba serio, muy serio, Oka-san!

Satou se terminó saltando seis escalones de un salto, sorprendiendo a todas, pero él se enfocó en ver a la pequeña niña de cabello negro.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo rápidamente y se acercó a ella.

—Oto-san…

—Estaba muy confundido cuando me despertaste, perdón, no quería lastimarte —dijo bastante triste, aunque su voz ya no sonaba con ese tono de chico como él recordaba—. Perdóname… H-Hija…

Satou la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se sonrojó un poco, además de que volvió a sonreír. Al tenerla en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de lo pequeña y frágil que podía ser, también era muy cálida, tenía su mismo cabello, no pudo evitar sonreír al tenerla abrazada; quería estar así todo el día de ser posible.

—Oto-san, ¿sí me quieres? —preguntó un poco más feliz.

—¿Cómo no podría amar a mi propia hija? —preguntó con una voz algo quebrada, mientras la madre los veía de forma cálida, enternecida por sus acciones.

—Yo también te amo, Oto-san.

—Ah, uh… Y-Yo también… —contestó con leve dificultad, en su pecho estaba algo apretándolo y acarició el cabello de su hija, pensando en sí mismo y en cómo lo había perdido todo. «Tú no vas a perder a nadie, a ninguno de los dos, tú no sufrirás eso, jamás».

Luego sintió algo suave en su mejilla que le hizo despertar y su pequeña fue la que se alejó de él, aunque no quería soltarla.

—Que lindo eres, mi amor, creo que estoy un poco celosa —dijo con una risita al final, Satou entonces prestó atención a esa mujer y se quedó sin palabras—. ¿Ves? Te dije que había sido un error, Oto-san te ama mucho, Kobeni.

—¡Sí! —Hasta asintió con la cabeza, luego tomó de la mano a Satou—. Vamos a desayunar, se nos hará tarde para que me lleves a la escuela, aunque puedo ir la mitad del camino sola. ¿Oto-san?

«No… No puede ser… Tú no». Pensó al ver ese rostro, esos ojos color añil brillantes y llenos de vida, ese cabello largo de color púrpura, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer ahora y era claramente hermosa, y una madre cariñosa. Se giró para ver los ojos de su hija, eran los mismos que los de esa mujer.

Tohka Yatogami, la misma mujer que asesinó a sus padres. El peso de la sorpresa le hizo flaquear las piernas y cayó sentado.

—¡Oto-san!

—¡Satou! —Tohka fue la primera en acercarse para tomarlo de la mano, pero él se las alejó rápido—. ¿Ah? ¿Qué tienes?

—Oto-san, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada al verlo algo asustado, pero él no podía ni hablar.

—¿T-Tohka? —preguntó con dificultad, ella se mostró preocupada y se acercó a su rostro, se lo tomó suavemente con sus manos, él sintió suave su tacto.

—¿Sí, mi amor?

—N-No me siento muy bien… —respondió con algo de dificultad. «Nia, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Ella no puede amarme, ella no puede amarme… Ella no puede ser la madre de mi hija… Ella los mató a todos… ¡Me dejó sin nada! ¡Nia!»

—Está bien, solo tienes que descansar. —Volteó a ver a su hija—. Yo te llevaré a la escuela y Satou, no deberías ir a trabajar si te sientes tan mal, pero primero, ven a desayunar, te hará bien comer.

Tohka ofreció ayudarlo mientras Kobeni miraba preocupada a su padre, quien se levantó sin ayuda de nadie. Se sentaron a desayunar, pero Tohka veía preocupada a su esposo, estaba demasiado extraño con ella, todo el cambio fue al verle, con su hija fue más cariñoso de lo usual.

Satou trató de no mirar a Tohka, por suerte, comía de frente a su hija, quien se manchaba la cara, pero se limpiaba rápidamente, antes de que Tohka pudiera limpiarla, él se sintió conmovido hasta el alma.

—Kobeni.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó mientras masticaba su comida, Satou sonreía cálidamente y con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Nada, es solo que… —Trató de recordar un momento así con su familia, pero sus recuerdos no llegaban a su mente, así que cerró los ojos al suspirar decepcionado y triste—. Perdón si no puedo llevarte hoy a la escuela… Por eso estoy disfrutando este momento juntos, ¿tú también lo disfrutas, K-Kobeni?

—Sí, Oto-san. —Sonrió y él también lo hizo ampliamente.

—Lo que más disfruto es que estemos todos juntos, Satou, Kobeni. —Tohka sonrió ampliamente, pero Satou le quedó viendo de forma extraña, no soportó ver su rostro, así que volvió a ver a su pequeña.

—Sí, todos juntos… —dijo un poco menos emocionado.

Después de desayunar, Kobeni se fue con su madre al baño para lavarse los dientes, Satou se quedó en la sala, y para cuando su hija volvió un poco más seria, besó la mejilla de su padre.

—Espero que te mejores pronto, Oto-san. Ya me voy. —Satou sonrió y se sonrojó bastante.

—Gracias, K-Kobeni…

—Volveré pronto, Satou —dijo Tohka con una pequeña sonrisa, pero él ni la vio—. Oh…

—Sí, está bien.

—¿No te vas a despedir de mí? —preguntó haciendo un puchero, pero él solo agachó la cabeza, sintiendo impotencia.

—Oto-san, Oka-san me dijo que me amas más a mí que a ella, pero eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? No quiero que estén peleando… —dijo un poco seria y triste, eso sorprendió a ambos.

—¡No, no! ¿Qué dices, Kobeni? No estamos discutiendo ni nada. —Se apresuró a decir Tohka, Satou se giró a la pequeña—. Vamos, no digas cosas que no son, Oto-san y yo no estamos peleando, vámonos, se te hará tarde.

—Pero…

—Vamos, vamos. —Tohka casi la jaló de la mano y Satou vio eso muy lentamente.

«Kobeni». El hombre recordó su pelea con Tohka, como ella le pidió disculpas; cosas que jamás aceptaría, recordó los puñetazos que le dio hasta que se manchó los puños de sangre, recordó ese maldito día en el que lo perdió todo. «Tú eres mi hija… Y ella es tu… es tu… Mamá».

Se puso de pie cuando ellas ya habían salido por la puerta, ¿este era el mundo de adultos? Amaba a su hija, incluso si no recordaba nada más que los pequeños momentos de ahora, pero Tohka era su esposa, era la misma cara, lo mismo todo, excepto una cosa: era la madre de su hija.

¿Este era el mundo de adultos? ¿Tenía que tragarse todo y fingir que todo estaba bien? ¿Qué amaba a esa mujer? No podía hacerlo, pero su hija era infeliz, ¿era esto ser un adulto? ¿Hacer felices a los demás a costa del propio bienestar? Porque por esa pequeña sentía esa responsabilidad, no iba a dejar que sufriera lo que él sufrió.

«Tohka es… amable». Pensó con sudor en la cabeza y mirando que en sus manos no corría la electricidad, Nia sonrió al verlo y asintió con la cabeza ante sus pensamientos. «Tohka se preocupa por mí, no como Kurumi lo hizo, sino… diferente. Tohka es buena. Tohka es la madre de Kobeni, mi hija… Tohka me quiere y yo… No puedo olvidar, pero…»

El hombre alzó la cabeza y salió corriendo de su casa para alcanzar a su familia, quien estaban dos calles delante de él.

—¡Esperen! ¡Kobeni! ¡T-Tohka! —gritó al estar solo a una cuadra de distancia, ellas se giraron a él y le vieron con sorpresa, pero él no se detuvo, logró abrazar a Tohka fuertemente al frenar.

—Satou…

—Oto-san. —Sonrió la niña al verlos así.

«No puedo olvidar, pero…» Se alejó de ella con la cara triste, ella estaba sorprendida, luego unió sus labios con los de ella, haciendo sonrojar a Tohka, puesto que estaban en un lugar público, su hija sonrió. «Aquí tú no… No podría vivir con la persona que mató a mi familia, aquí no hiciste eso, ¿verdad? Aquí tú no has hecho nada. Y aquí yo puedo… Amarte, Tohka».

—S-Satou, estamos en medio de la calle —dijo algo sonrojada, pero feliz—. Claro que me gustó, pero…

—Tohka, te quiero. —Sonrió un poco—. Ya me siento bien, estar todos juntos como una… familia, eso es lo que te hace feliz, también a mí.

Satou tomó de la mano a su pequeña y Tohka sonrió con felicidad, tomándola de la otra mano. Ambos padres la llevaron a la escuela, pensando en todo el trayecto lo felices que eran.

* * *

Pero a Satou le duró poco, porque una vez se despidió de su hija, vio como se desintegró en poco tiempo, todo su mundo se desquebrajó, ni le dio tiempo de gritar, volvió a estar de regreso en su departamento, y se arrodilló.

—¿P-Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó con tristeza, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin advertencia—. Yo no me quería ir… ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?!

—Porque no perteneces ahí, Satou —respondió duramente Nia.

—Yo… ¿Por qué me muestras esas cosas entonces? —preguntó con voz rota—. Aquí no hay nada… Ahí estaba bien… ¡Estaba bien!

Le vio con rabia y su electricidad se manifestó, pero Nia estaba seria.

—Y algún día tendrás todo eso.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó con furia—. ¡No es cierto, no es cierto! —Recordó su pelea con Shidou y lloró más fuerte—. ¡No es cierto, no es cierto! ¡NO ES CIERTO!

—Lo es —respondió fríamente al ver partes del futuro que tendría con la Kurumi clon, en su primera cita—. Pero no lo puedes ver, entonces no lo crees.

Nia le tocó en su frente y Satou se quedó tirado en el suelo.

El joven tuvo otros sueños más, haciendo lo de Nia completamente difuso y después lo olvidó. Cuando despertó, sentía otro tipo de dolor en el pecho, se lo atribuyó al haber matado a Mana, pero no sabía que era por la familia que había dejado atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, creo que fue algo rápido, pero esta idea la tenía desde hace bastante tiempo, aunque no la había terminado hasta hace unos días, con esta parte llegamos al final de la historia, fue bastante cortita, cada parte fue como de diez páginas.**

 **Los veo al final y espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Meet your waifu 3**

La madrugada era fría y su corazón lo prefería así, aunque su cuerpo buscaba calor en su departamento, si la vida no fuera tan cruel para un chico de 14 años, al regresar a su "hogar" debió ser abrazado por mamá, debió ser curado de sus heridas restantes, de bajar la hinchazón de su rostro y torso, había sido golpeado y herido en una pelea de más de 10 minutos.

Pero, para empezar, él no debió de estar peleando.

La vida no era fácil para Satou Matsuo, hace varias horas que se había peleado con Shidou por segunda vez, aunque solo fue contra él, pudo sentir la fuerza de sus amigas espíritu dentro de él, fue como haber peleado con todas al mismo tiempo.

Y ahora por fin volvía a su cuarto solitario, sin que nadie lo estuviera esperando, solo para cambiarse las ropas rotas y manchadas de sangre por una playera blanca y un short azul, sus ropas eran escasas, así que no había más.

«Estoy muy cansado, Mikael». Pensó al caminar a su cama con los ojos cerrados, para luego acostarse y acomodar su cabeza en su cama. «Tan cansado… de todo esto».

* * *

El chico quedó como una roca después de unos segundos, quedando dormido completamente, su mente descansó, su cuerpo se relajó y eventualmente abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Algo le resultaba familiar de todo esto, incluso tuvo una sensación de Déjà vu que le trajo varios recuerdos de vidas prestadas, de chicas que conocía en este mundo, pero que en sus viajes eran lindas y cariñosas, él también era muy diferente.

—Otra vez… —susurró al sentarse en su cama, se sentía adolorido por la pelea, muy adolorido, pero no solo eso, había algo más que él no se había dado cuenta aún.

—Eso se ve feo, niño, ¿no eres muy pequeño para andarte peleando con animales? —preguntó una voz divertida y madura a un lado suyo—. Han pasado unos minutos desde que no te veía.

—Nia… —dijo una vez giró su cuerpo, ahí estaba ella sentada en una mesita de madera, bebiendo té—. Por favor, quiero descansar.

—Lo estás haciendo, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—Estoy herido… —dijo en voz baja y tocándose las mejillas, pero sus puños estaban adoloridos también.

—Lo sé —dijo como si nada y en un tono divertido—. Todos lo están.

El joven de cabello negro alzó la cabeza al oírle decir eso, pero ella ni lo estaba viendo, estaba ocupada sirviendo una taza que terminó ofreciéndosela al chico, quien terminó aceptando con el rostro con moretones, sus manos y torso también los tenían.

—Es té negro, lo beben mucho en Londres, Inglaterra. ¿Sabías que tienen una hora del té como los japoneses? Es como tomar café o una merienda legal, aunque creo que es una excusa para tener una hora de relajación, y eso es algo bueno ahora, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó al doblar su pierna y seguir bebiendo té, el joven le quedó viendo con sus ojos azules—. Te hice una pregunta.

—Ah, perdón, es solo que… En verdad me siento muy mal.

—Bueno, te dieron una paliza allá afuera, y tantas cosas más.

Satou se puso de pie y se fue a sentar en frente de ella, entonces apareció una pequeña caja con forma de cofre lleno de galletas redondas, Nia tomó una y lo comió con felicidad.

—¿Me estabas viendo?

—Soy dios, niño, tu pregunta es bastante estúpida, claro que te estaba viendo. —Comió otra galleta y después tragó—. Lo sé todo, pero me sigue preocupando algo: ¿ni te amas ni te aman?

—Otra vez esa pregunta… —dijo al agachar al cabeza y con las manos encima de la mesa, podía ver moretones que no tenía cuando se acostó, si pudiera verse a la cara, sabría que tenía muchos más—. Soy amado en otros lugares que nunca llegué a imaginar, unos en los que… no soy lo que soy, ni seré.

—Sí, eso es algo que he querido enseñarte, veo que has entendido, ¡eres amado!

—Aquí no… Es vacío.

—Miras la taza vacía porque no te han servido aún, Satou Matsuo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sostenía su taza entre sus dos manos—. Mundos en los que no eres lo que estoy viendo ahora, ¿por eso no crees que serás amado? ¿Por qué no eres como todos los demás?

—Los únicos que me aman… ya están muertos —dijo al agachar la cabeza, sus ojos se humedecieron, Nia negó con la cabeza con decepción—. Todas las personas que ame me abandonaran… Mis padres no estuvieron mucho conmigo, veo a adultos que lo tienen todo, los veo en todas partes y yo… Ellos ya no están, ¿cómo alguien va a durar más tiempo a mi lado, Nia? Yo también… voy a morir…

—Bueno, nada es para siempre y algunas cosas duran muy poco —explicó con voz calmada—. Pero todo puede pasar, niño, incluso a alguien tan desgraciado como tú. El cambio asusta, pero no es imposible, y se empieza probando cosas nuevas, así que bebe el té negro, se va a enfriar y yo, un dios, lo sirvió para ti.

Satou suspiró levemente y quedó viendo el té negro, se reflejó en él por unos segundos y después bebió por completo, calentó su cuerpo y dejó de sentir dolor, eso le hizo sonreír un poquito, pero la que más sonrió fue Nia y dio una carcajada cuando él cerró los ojos y se quedó encima de la mesa, noqueado.

* * *

— _Satou, no puedes seguir haciendo esto —decía una voz que le resultó familiar, pero era más madura y más seria—. Ya no eres lo que eras, y eso… está bien, ¿sabes? No tienes por qué seguir haciendo esto más._

— _Yo creo que sí —respondió en voz baja, pero de forma rápida—. Puedo hacerlo, si está en mis manos, no hacer nada sería incorrecto._

— _Tal vez lo es para nosotras, pero no lo es para ti —dijo preocupada y lo vio con tristeza con sus ojos rosas, pero luego suspiró y se sentó a su lado—. Escucha, para que me entiendas, te lo explicaré de la siguiente forma._

Satou estaba viendo esta escena en tercera persona, se podía ver a sí mismo con el cabello más largo, el cuerpo más alto, con varios vendajes y curitas por su cara, su frente, su cuello y en sus dedos también.

 _La mujer era de cabello largo de color rojo atado en una sola coleta con una cinta negra, sus pechos eran grandes y tenía una chaqueta roja con tonos oscuros, además de una falda con un diseño parecido y zapatillas negras, incluso estaba usando medias largas de color negro._

— _Hace 10 años eras un superdotado; nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a un espíritu como tú, nunca habíamos tratado con algo tan peligroso y delicado como tú lo eras en ese entonces, eras rudo, salvaje y alguien muy temerario; te lanzabas a la batalla sin importar nada —dijo con un poco de emoción al recordar cosas del pasado—. Pero entonces, todo cambió para bien y te pasó lo peor que podía pasarte, lo que le puede pasar a cualquier persona que no para de pelear, te volviste civilizado._

 _Satou parpadeó un par de veces y ella le tomó de la mano para asentir con la cabeza._

— _Dejaste de pelear, dejaste de entrenar, dejaste de arriesgar tu vida, te preocupaste por otras cosas más comunes; la escuela, tus amigos y amigas, tu futuro como un miembro de la sociedad, no como un espíritu, incluso dejaste atrás esa actitud fría y tranquila atrás, aunque mucho de lo tranquilo sigue aquí —dijo al sonreírle un poco—. Satou, todos nos retiramos de la pelea en algún momento, y eso no es malo, los presidentes lo hacen, los corredores se retiran, los jefes dejan su puesto, los soldados también se retiran, dejan el trabajo a otros, dejan el puesto a otros. Siempre me preocupé por ti porque tú nunca te preocupabas de ti mismo, y agradecía todo lo que hacías, al mismo tiempo que deseaba que no las hicieras, pero esta vez no quiero que sigas haciéndolas._

— _Quiero ayudarte, Kotori. No estoy sellado. ¡Aún puedo…!_

— _¡No! —gritó al agachar la cabeza y apretó duramente su mano, él solo se quedó con la boca levemente abierta—. No, Satou, ya no más._

 _Susurró al verlo con cierta seriedad y le tomó de la mejilla, sonrió un poco._

 _Satou terminó cerrando los ojos y juntando su cabeza con la de ella, quien terminó recargándose en su pecho y lo rodeó con sus brazos, él también la abrazó de forma cálida, aunque estaba un poco molesto y decepcionado, además de adolorido por las heridas._

—Kotori… ¿Ella en verdad es… Kotori? —preguntó el Satou joven y lleno de moretones, viendo esa escena.

—Es toda una mujer, ¿por eso te impresiona? ¿Así que te atraen las mayores? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, pero al ver al chico, suspiró—. Es hermosa, ¿no es así? Crecer a veces nos vuelve bellos o monstruos.

—¿Por qué está siendo tan amable conmigo? —preguntó confundido—. Ella me odia…

—¿No lo adivinas por ti mismo? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Realmente eres bastante tonto para leer un ambiente.

—No puedo, ya hemos peleado y conocí muchas cosas de ella solo con esa pelea, está mucho más grande aquí, yo soy más alto que ella, aún así, tuve que matarla para que me dejara en paz. No es una persona que debería estar abrazándome ahora… —dijo confundido al ver como su propio rostro adulto se relajaba al estar abrazando a Kotori—. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? No entiendo nada.

—El cambio, niño, y algo más que no logro sentir más que por mi eternidad.

—¿Uh? —dijo al voltear a verla, pero ella le giró la cabeza con su mano, para que viera con asombro como Kotori había unido sus labios con los de ese Satou adulto.

Satou no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, por lo que vio a otro lado, se dio cuenta que estaba en Fraxinus, las paredes parecían metálicas y ahora que veía mejor a Kotori parecía usar unas ropas parecidas a los uniformes de Ratatoskr.

Se puso a analizar todo lo que había escuchado, parpadeó un par de veces cuando se dio cuenta de que concordaba su descripción con lo que, seguramente, pensaban sobre él.

—¿Qué pasó aquí, Nia? Este momento… Todo esto… ¿Es el futuro?

—Me alegro que preguntes, pero este "momento" es solo un recuerdo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? —Ella le sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

—Es hora de despertar, hombre joven.

* * *

Cuando el joven volvió a abrir los ojos, se sentó en la silla, como esta tenía ruedas se alejó un poco del escritorio y del computador. No sabía que había ahí, era tan confuso que parecían jeroglíficos en estos momentos.

—¿Nia? —preguntó con una voz pesada y algo grave—. Otra vez no…

Agachó la cabeza y vio que sus manos estaban bien, mucho más grandes y ásperas, tenía una chamarra encima de color verde oscuro, debajo una playera negra, era visible porque la chamarra estaba solo encima. También tenía pantalón negro de mezclilla y zapatos oscuros.

El cabello le tapaba en gran parte los ojos al tener la cabeza agachada, pero decidió ver a su alrededor, otra vez debía vivir la vida de otro, pero por esta ocasión, logró manifestar sus poderes cuando lo intentó, un aura dorada le rodeó y lo hizo sonreír un poco, entró en confianza.

Se puso de pie para observar y sentir su energía por todo su cuerpo, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba dentro de él.

«Puedo sentirlo, hay dos personas aquí además de mí, una energía es grande, se aproxima, la otra está más lejos, de hecho, no se mueve». Satou giró rápido a la puerta blanca, luego bajó su energía y la puerta se abrió.

—Oh, Oto-san, solo eras tú, sentí algo extraño cuando bajé las escaleras, ¿qué estás haciendo a estas horas? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Trabajando?

—Ah, sí, creo… —respondió un poco confundido.

—¿Crees? —preguntó con una risita al final—. Ya veo, entonces deja voy por algo.

—Ah, está bien… —dijo en voz baja y la vio irse.

Era una muchacha con cabello rojo un poco ondulado, llegaba a los hombros, sus cejas eran muy finas, sus ojos eran grandes y redondos, de un color azul como el de él, también tenía la piel blanca y una bonita figura, sobre todo se le notaba al tener una blusa rosa que estaba abierta del estómago, así como unos shorts negros a medio muslo.

«No puede ser». Pensó un poco nervioso, tanto que se volvió a sentar en su silla giratoria, respiró por la boca, esta ya era la segunda vez que tenía una hija, no le quedaban dudas al ver su apariencia, pero esta vez era mucho más grande, y no había duda que la madre era Kotori.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su hija al volver con él con un plato en una mano y un vaso de jugo de naranja en otro.

—Ah… —Solo pudo alzar la cabeza con sorpresa, luego tragó saliva, no tenía idea de qué decir, pero al ver la comida, se le ocurrió preguntar—. ¿Para qué es eso?

—Es solo un sándwich, para que puedas trabajar a gusto, Oto-san. —Sonrió y se lo dejó en su escritorio, luego volteó a mirarlo—. Sé que te lo pudiste hacer tú mismo, pero ya es tarde y estás viejo, jeje.

—Gracias… —Él estaba confundido con lo de viejo, no estaba de acuerdo, no se sentía cansado ni diferente, solo nervioso por la situación.

Ella fue a sentarse al sillón individual para ponerse un poco seria, él solo bebió algo de su jugo y la quedó viendo con nerviosismo, parece que quería algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Era tu energía la que sentí, ¿verdad? —Ella el quedó viendo directamente a sus ojos, pero hizo una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada y cálida ante su impresión—. Lo sabía, incluso creí verla cuando abría la puerta.

—No pareces sorprendida —dijo en voz baja, él era el confundido, si ya no era más un peleador, si ya no tenía nada por qué pelear, no tenía sentido que ella supiera lo que en verdad era, o eso creía—. ¿O lo estás?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? Oto-san es un espíritu, como yo soy una agente de Ratatoskr. —Satou abrió más los ojos, ella vio eso un poco raro, así que él vio a otro lado—. Es porque eres mi padre que tengo tanta energía dentro de mí, a diferencia de Kaa-san (Mamá) tú no fuiste sellado por mi tío Shidou, es por eso mismo que puedo sentir las energías de otros, sobre todo la de los espíritus, como tú, Oto-san. No deberías de estar haciendo eso, manifestando tu energía sin ningún propósito, porque tu corazón ya no es joven como antes, así que no preocupes a Kaa-san…

Se levantó y le miró con un poco de seriedad.

—Porque yo lo sabré. —Y después de eso se retiró, dejando a Satou estupefacto—. Ah, y será mejor que no sigas trabajando tan tarde, tienes que dormir, Oto-san.

«Ratatoskr… Es decir que… Pero ella tiene esa gran energía dentro… No es un espíritu, pero es… ¿Ella es un agente?» Luego abrió los ojos con impresión y se puso de pie rápidamente, para después salir de la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras, excepto al final del pasillo había luz, conducía a la cocina donde estaba su hija. «La hermanita de Shidou, ella es igual…»

Recordó a Mana con su armadura de batalla, ella poseía una energía increíble para ser un ser humano, su hija tenía todavía más que ella y si era lo que decía ser, solo lo podía entender de esa manera.

Ella era una peleadora.

«¿Por qué?»

Satou subió las escaleras y aún sin saber nada, recordó en donde había sentido la otra energía que residía en la casa, por lo que abrió uno de los cuartos y lo encontró iluminado, Kotori estaba ahí en pijama, haciendo un informe para Ratatoskr, estaba tan concentrada que no lo miró.

—Kotori… —susurró apenas.

—Ah, ¿ya terminaste de trabajar, Satou? —preguntó con una sonrisa cálida y con los ojos cerrados, no había duda que se veía linda, pero solo hacía eso porque estaban a solas y porque estaba usando una cinta blanca para atar su cabello—. Fuiste más rápida que yo.

Esto era tan extraño, lo que más recordaba de Kotori Itsuka era la pelea que habían tenido hasta la muerte, una en la que ella lo llevó a utilizar técnicas muy poderosas, pero ahora ella era le sonreía y le hablaba bonito.

Se acercó para sentarse a su lado, en la cama, ella dejó de usar la computadora para verle con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Satou?

—Nuestra hija es… Una agente de Ratatoskr… —soltó con confusión y sin verla, miraba a la pared.

—¿Por qué lo dices así? —preguntó con una sonrisa irónica—. Eso ya lo sabes, ¿te golpeaste en la cabeza? Es de Suzune de quién hablamos, la misma persona que entrenaste.

«¿Qué?» Pensó al voltear a verla, ella solo soltó una pequeña risa al ver su cara, pero entonces se le vino a la mente unos recuerdos que no tenía idea de que existían, pero que eran suyos.

Recordó a una niña pequeña de cabello largo de cinco años que le daba patadas en su pierna, pero él solo sonreía porque no le dolía para nada y ella solo estaba imitando algo que vio en una serie de la televisión, a un héroe.

Luego la vio con el cabello corto como la había visto hace unos instantes, pero ahora ambos estaban peleando con las manos desnudas y finalmente, la veía con una armadura blanca como la que usaba el AST, se despedía de él con la mano y luego la volvía a ver, de regreso con heridas en el rostro, sangrada, pero estaba sonriendo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y agachó la cabeza, sonriendo un poco, Kotori le vio de forma extraña, confundida.

—Tienes razón, Kotori. Su-Suzune es así, ¿verdad? Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no lo hay, excepto apoyarla como puedas, porque ahora no es nuestro momento de ser héroes, Satou, tampoco lo es para mi Onii-chan, es momento que seamos padres, y nada más. —Lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y correspondió a su abrazo.

Hay momentos para todo en esta vida, hay momentos para caer y quedarse tirado, así como lo hay para levantarse y seguir de pie, hacia adelante. Hay momentos para ser odiado y arrojar esos sentimientos a los demás, pero los hay también para ser amado y disfrutarlo.

Hay momentos para morir y dejarse así, pero los hay también para vivir y luchar por ello.

Nia observó todo eso con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos para desaparecer, Satou no recordaría esto ni ninguno de sus otros viajes, pero su alma no tendría más moretones, el momento de sanación había pasado ya.

* * *

 **Bueno, este ha sido el final de este pequeño fanfic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo, espero poder traer más historias que tengo guardadas porque… Bueno, ya saben que hay veces que uno se guarda cosas y yo lo he hecho, pero creo que cuando historias se refiere, no debo hacerlo.**

 **Así que aquí estoy, cambiando las cosas.**

 **Nos vemos en otro fic.**


End file.
